


Finding Calm

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Support, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny wakes up anxious. Mike helps how he can.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Finding Calm

There are days Sonny feels like his anxiety is going to eat him alive. He wakes up with his mind racing, reminding him of every dangerous thing he might encounter that day. He thinks about every time Amanda's been annoyed by him and wonders if she even really likes him. He wonders if Barba honestly thinks he'd be a good lawyer or is simply putting up with him because it's funny to him to make Sonny feel like he has a chance. 

"Mike," Sonny says quietly, reaching out a hand. He doesn't turn to look at Mike. He can't. If he looks at Mike, his anxiety will start trying to convince him that Mike is annoyed when Sonny needs help like this and that he's just looking for a good time to break things off. "Mike," Sonny says again, scratching lightly at Mike's bicep. 

Mike wakes up instantly. He doesn't startle, simply opens his eyes and props himself on his elbows. "What's up?" he asks, voice rough with sleep. 

"Dirtbag brain," Sonny says. 

"Okay." Mike scoots closer to Sonny and presses his hand to the center of Sonny's chest. "Do you want your blanket?"

If Mike gets out of the bed, he won't come back, Sonny's anxiety says. He'll leave the room so Sonny can't see how annoyed he is at being woken up. "No." He lays his hand over Mike's on his chest. "Can you just...lay on me?"

"Sure," Mike replies. He shifts again, swinging one leg over Sonny's lap, then slowly laying himself against Sonny, chest to chest.

Sonny takes slow, deep breaths and concentrates on the feel of Mike's weight against him. Mike's still sleep warm, and his breath is hot wave across Sonny's throat when Mike ducks his head to kiss his shoulder. 

"Okay?" Mike asks. "You can breathe okay?"

"Yeah," Sonny replies. He lifts a hand and presses it to Mike's side before sliding it around to his back. "Thanks."

"Of course," Mike replies. He places another kiss on Sonny's shoulder, then rests his forehead on the spot. 

Sonny breathes in and out, focused on Mike's warmth and his weight. It helps, not just the weight, but the fact that it pulls him into his body more. When he focuses on his hip or his chest or his leg, he can feel the exact weight of Mike against him, and it calms his mind. His anxiety starts to quiet down, the thought spiral breaking apart the more Sonny focuses on feeling his body and getting out of his own head. 

"How you doing?" Mike asks quietly, not raising his forehead from Sonny's shoulder. Sonny appreciates that he stays put. It helps reinforce that Mike _wants_ to help him and isn't going to try and force Sonny to rush through what he needs. 

"Better," Sonny says. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Mike's temple. "I think I had a bad dream, but I don't remember it."

"That's frustrating," Mike replies. He runs a hand up and down Sonny's side. 

"Yeah," Sonny sighs. He slides his other arm around Mike so he's holding him in place. "I'm not sure I'd rather remember it, though."

"Do you really need to? I bet you can guess what it was about," Mike replies. He lifts his head from Sonny's shoulder and cups his face. "It's always the same three dreams when you wake up like this."

"That's true," Sonny agrees. He tilts his chin up and smiles when Mike meets him for a quick kiss. "Thank you," he says against Mike's mouth. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Mike replies. He doesn't move to get off Sonny just presses their foreheads together and stays put, knowing that Sonny will move when ready. 

"I love you," Sonny says a second time because he doesn't have any other words that convey how grateful he is for Mike and his understanding and his help. 

Mike kisses him again, then rubs their noses together. "You're welcome," he says, reading between the lines, and Sonny takes a deep breath and fully relaxes as Mike's weight keeps him in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this prompt was supposed to be more about Mike holding Sonny down during sex, but my brain said nah. So, weighted blanket Mike Dodds it is!


End file.
